Pitter Patter Dribble Drabble Bloodlines One-Shots
by We-Will-Hold
Summary: Just a collection of bloodlines shot and sweet (maybe be angst) one shots mostly post fiery heart and updated daily (well I try!)
1. Chapter 1

Hi lovely readers! So I'm here with new work, not a story but a collection of Bloodlines One-Shots! They are mainly post fiery heart and AU with different POV throughout the chapters.

I will try to update once a day but when school starts I may do only once a week but I _will update! _my other story 'dear diary' is more than likely on hiatus so I am 100% focussing on this story/collections.

They will all be pretty short 200 - 500 words roughly so I appreciate feedback and prompts as well :)

i hope u enjoy my work and hopefully this isn't a lost cause :P

- We-Will-Hold


	2. 01 Concert: Sydney's POV

Sydney's POV

AU

Concerts

I was never the one to go to concerts. To be quite honest I had never been to one prior to a week ago. It all seemed like too much effort to get dressed up and sing along with everyone just to come back half deaf afterwards. All the jumping and swaying and head bobbing - someone could get seriously hurt!

So to say that Jill was shocked when I had accepted her ticket to see the 'Green Grass Trio' is a bit of an understatement. I figured, if I was going to be studying the subjects my dad 'chose' for me next semester, I might as well fit as much 'me time' in as I can.

I also think Jill's constant nagging and talks on the 'positive aspects' of going to the 'Green Eyes Trio' played a factor in my decision to accept.

Like Jill said there was the ecstatic atmosphere, the sing out loud, meeting the 'love of your life' as she had quoted.

But of course, making eye contact with the hottest member of the band, his green eyes hypnotic and head spinning, doesn't count as 'true love' does it? Not even if he blew me a kiss and teased me with that famous smirk of his? Maybe I'm imagining things, or turning into a teenage girl, god that would satisfy Jill. But for now I'm stuck here, on my dorm bed at Amberwood Prep, imagining what could have been.


	3. 02 Thinking Of You: Adrian's POV

Adrian's POV

Post Fiery Heart

Thinking of You

She's gone. I failed her. I said she would never be hurt, never have to worry about 'them,' I would always look out for her. But I failed. She was kidnapped. Not just by the Alchemists but at special request from her own freaking sister, Zoe Sage.

Never in my life would I have turned my own sibling in to potential death, that was if I had one, but of course I don't because I'm a lonely, spirit induced, slightly insane, untrustworthy loser. I failed her.

I'm also a rule breaker, cheater, unfair contestant. I swore on my life I would stay on the antidepressants, cut down to one drink per day, no smoking the cancer sticks.

But, I come to realisation as I lounge here, on the bar stool somewhere in a rusty old bar in Palm Springs, drink in hand, cigarette balancing in my shaking fingertips, that the spirit that surged inside me was increasing, taking me in, making me delve into the guilt that I tried so desperately to avoid.

I must fight on, for her, hell for me! I need to get a grip, side sweep this mess that I've face dived into. It all sounded good in theory, but putting it into practise, a thousand times harder. So for now I am here, the spirit slowly but surely consuming me, making me think of all the good that I've lost.


	4. 03 Hot Chocolate: Jeddie

3rd Person POV

AU Jeddie

Hot Chocolate

It was cold outside, the frosty wind whipping Jill's hair as she ran for her door, Eddie in tow. The keys already out, freezing to touch yet they were the things keeping her from warmth. She wasted no time standing around at her doorstep, one swift movement she was in, blasted with the warm sensation from the heater in the lounge.

She shrugged off her damp coat and ran to her room to get a new set of clothes on, only pausing to push Eddie in the direction of the kitchen for a well deserved hot chocolate.

She rummaged through her clothes for a while, finally settling for an oversized sweater and trackies, besides it was only Eddie. Before she left her room though she grabbed something, a pastel pink fluffy rug big enough to wrap her self in quite comfortably.

Jill made her way back out to the lounge and curled up in a ball on the couch, watching the drops of rain race down the window, flicking her wrist occasionally to 'help' the others fall faster, an 'even' race she would call it.

It was only after a cup of hot chocolate had been placed in her hands and the tv turned on did she look over to Eddie and beckoned for him to sit with her. Together they sat, drinking their hot coco, watching a black and white silent film, perfectly at peace, safe and warm in each other's arms.

We-Will-Hold xx


	5. 04 They were The Same: Eddie's POV

3rd Person POV

Post Fiery Heart Eddie

They were so alike

Eddie had nightmares. Many. So many per night in fact that he lost count. Ever since Sydney was kidnapped they hadn't stopped. There was the usual, Strigoi, guns, failing Sydney.

But there were also childhood memories, ones that weren't fluffy and took you down memory lane, these were ones that tugged at the heart strings. Memories of Mason.

Ones that if Mason hadn't been killed my have triggered a good laugh or gold star worthy, but no, his death is what made these agonising memories ten times worse. How naive they were back when they were ten, stick guns were hardly the reality of what was to face them, yet they didn't know.

"Bang, wizz, zap, pow!" "You're dead! I killed you!" I killed you. They had no real meaning back then, just a term used to say that you've won. Yet, as he lie covered in sweat shaking in his bed did he realise, I did kill you. Not directly but by not doing anything makes it worse.

Then he would come to the realisation, I killed both of them, Sydney and Mason. He could have stopped Mason, told him he was crazy going after Strigoi, but no, they were too young, they might as well have been back when they were 10, they knew nothing.

Then there was Sydney, he shouldn't have believed her. She loved them too much to drag them down and put them into hiding, so she gave herself up. They come first. But not this time, Sydney was never take take take, she was always give give give, he should have taken better care. Now she might as well be dead, like Mason.

Those were the thoughts that rung 24/7 in his head, kept him awake at night, stopped him from doing his best. When your two best friends die, it's not something that you can push aside, something Eddie was realising.


	6. 05 Clouds: Sydrian

3rd Person POV

AU Sydrian

Clouds

Adrian never considered looking at clouds to be fascinating. Just laying there, turning their odd shapes into things of the human world. While at first it might sound appealing, after doing it for a few minutes - the hype of it wears down.

That is, of course, when he is playing that game alone. You see alone, Adrian could only guess his answer so many times before he accused himself of cheating. Alone, he could only lay so still before his arm would twitch or leg would itch. Playing it alone, being by himself, only brought on the spirit darkness. But, when he was playing it with Sydney - oh the fun he had!

"Look it's a dragon," Sydney would say. "No it's a flower!" "How do you confuse a dragon with a flower?" "Both remind me of you, my fiery Sage." It really was something, their bantering back and forth and strong competition.

They competed on who could find the most unique cloud, only agreeing with the other so they could start again. Never once did Adrian get bored playing with Sydney, laying together in the cool air, hands clasped with each other. A charmed ring made by Sydney given to Adrian provided a temporary 'shield' from the setting sun.

Sometimes though they would give up, halfway through, simply because being in the presence of each other was satisfying enough. Either way Adrian loved those days, loved the games that were played, but only with his Fiery Sage.

We-Will-Hold


	7. 06 Mirrors: Sydney's POV

Sydney's POV

Post Fiery Heart

Mirror

There's only one mirror in my cell, small, square, put off to the side yet placed in such a way that it was almost impossible not to miss.

To be honest I'm surprised there's even a mirror at all, given the circumstances of why people like me are sent here - to be transformed into ghostly images of themselves. So maybe that's why there's a mirror because the thing about a mirror is that it doesn't lie, which is what makes it the worst torture of all.

It's worse than all the needles, serum and ghastly simulations. Even though it's the only thing we have left of our physical selves, seeing our deteriorated body feels like a punch in the gut. I'm small, frail and even for me - too skinny. Maybe now my body appearance will finally please my Dad and his messed up way of life.

But I am surviving, I barely look into the mirror anymore, one less thing to mess up my mind.

We-Will-Hold


	8. 07 This Is The Life: Sydney POV

Sydney POV  
AU Sydrian & Jeddie  
This is the life

I've always wanted to go to Rome. To see the sights, learn their culture, experience their way of life. But having a controlling father who wanted nothing but for me to get a proper education in chemistry and biology was a hard obstacle to work around in order to achieve my life long goals.

Maybe it was the constant nagging, or the fact that my parents got a divorce, but something snapped in my dad's head. He couldn't handle it anymore. He didn't care what I did, didn't care where I went, but he wanted me away from him, away from Zoe, whom was obviously the family favourite.

I was too much like my mum, organised and determined, once I had a task I stuck to it. Maybe that was why we got along with each other so well, that and out love for cars. Maybe it was why she took me in when dad kicked me out. And, I have no doubt in my mind, that was why she let me go to Rome, to fulfil my dreams.

So here I am, in a two bedroom apartment with my best friend Jill, pacing the room dreading having to go back home, it was our last day and Rome had been fantastic. There are so many great things to see and do in Rome, and the best part, I had got paid to come.

See the college I go to offered a once in a lifetime opportunity to go to Rome to photograph the exquisite landmarks and archeological sites it has to offer, and of course, with my near perfect record (minus a day off when I was sick) it was no surprise when I was asked. I'm not bragging but it was either me, or a nose picker, miss every second day, bald kid. The experience also included me taking one other person, one who is also interested in going.

To say Jill was ecstatic when I asked her was an understatement, she literally hugged me so hard I turned blue, all while screaming her thanks into my ear. We had set rules we had to follow, curfew, report back to the school at the end of each day, certain places we needed to visit to collect resources for the college. And when I say we were getting paid it was the half truth, you see, we were given money to buy food and any necessary essentials we might need, so, in other words, we were getting paid to come here, like I said.

When we first arrived we were overwhelmed to say the least. We followed our orders and went straight to our temporary home. Sharing an apartments with Jill for a week was going to be tough considering how messy she is, despite her innocent exterior. At least we had separate bedrooms and ensuites.

After we settled in we opened the bags that were sent here prior to us arriving from college. In it were top of the range, extremely expensive cameras and 3 different lenses. These were what we would use photograph the landmarks and historical sites around Rome. They were quite heavy, and awkward so carry, but with Jill's great fashion sense, we looked like our outfits were made to be carrying cameras. We ordered dinner and settled in, the Pantheon would be our first stop.

Standing in front of the pantheon was a dream come true for me, it's outside just as exquisite as it's inside. I paused for a second, taking in its true beauty. Stepping back I took a few shots, good but not great. They didn't quite capture the raw beauty of it. Jill had went off somewhere, no doubt capture it from odd angles and heights.

"Try holding the camera landscape and placing it in the right third of the frame," a voice behind me said. I turned around and came face to face with the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen in my life. He was tall, lean but muscular, with messy brown hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen, the odd part was, that he had an American accent.

"Umm, yeah ok, I was just getting the lighting right," I lied, a bad one at that, and from the look on his face he knew it too.

"Sure, I'm Adrian," he replied extending his hand out to shake. "Sydney." I asked back quickly avoiding his gaze. "What are you doing here? And American in Rome?" I looked up, shocked for such a question. "I could ask you the same thing." I retorted.

"I got bored, left school, wanted to travel. You?" "School work." At least he had good taste in travel for a college dropout. "Here, pass me that." I said reaching out to take the camera. I took a step back, "how do I know you're not a thief or some wierdo guy wanting to kidnap me?" "I'm wearing designer jeans and sunglasses, my hands don't do manual labor." He had a point, I though as I handed him over the camera.

He took a few shots and handed it back. I was stunned with the way the pictures turned out. Better than anything I had ever taken in my life! "Wow! These are amazing!" "Better than yours?" "Way better than mine!" "I have a feeling you don't say that very often." I shook my head no as I turned the camera off.

"How did you learn to take such great photos?" I asked Adrian, who simply shrugged in reply. "I studied art for a semester, back in College. You're here for school, aren't you? Why are you here alone?" It hadn't occurred to me that this whole time I had been alone, Jill wasn't here. "Oh um, I am here with a friend we were asked to come and of course I would say yes I mean it's Rome why wouldn't I say yes?" I was rambling and we both knew it. "Sorry," I apologised. "Don't worry about it," Adrian answered. "God, I wish I could photograph like that." "Let's make a deal," he said. "I teach you how to photograph, and in return I show you the best Rome has to offer." He asked with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"That won't work, that means I'm not giving you anything." It sounded odd saying it but Adrian's quick reply meant he didn't think much of it. "Maybe I just want to spend time with you Sage." It took me a second to register that he had called me by my last name. "How do you know my name?" Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Adrian, sensing my alertness, quickly said, "no no I'm not creepy! I swear! It's on your camera tag!" Ohhh, luckily I was saved from a reply when Jill came hurrying over.

"Sydney, Sydney, look at - oh who's this?" She said stopping by my side. Between Adrian and I. "Adrian Ivashkov, photographer extraordinaire and here to show you the best of what Rome has to offer." Jill rolled her eyes at his antics but none the less agreed to his deal, resulting in having me tag along.

We parted ways after that, not without him handing me a piece of paper with his phone number on it no doubt. "We meet outside the Trevi Fountain tomorrow 10:30am." Adrian announced. "Ok," Jill replied before I could get a word in. "See you then ma-lady," Adrian said with an exaggerated bow and we waved him off.

No longer than 3 seconds after he left Jill grabbed onto my arm and whispered, "damn, he's hot! He totally like you!" I scoffed in return, "no way he was just benign nice." She rolled her eyes at me and we walked back to our apartment, me writing back to my teachers about what had happens that day - minus the Adrian incident.

The next day we, met Adrian, he taught me how to photography using the right angles and so forth, then he took us to a local bar. I don't drink but a cool drink still completed the experience, despite Adrian's protests.

The week went on quite similar, we met him at a landmark, he would talk about it, walk to a local hotspot and have some fun. It certainly wasn't what I had in mind for his expedition, to be honest it was better. I still reported back every night and did my work, but there was a sense of fun added to the week.

Day 4 though was different. Adrian brought a friend, a 'cute' friend Jill had quoted. His name was Eddie and it was obvious from a mile away we was into Jill. He was good looking, I'll give him that, and also strong willed. He seemed like the perfect gentleman, but he didn't appeal to me in the same way he did for Jill. Thank god or that could have seriously messed up ours friendship, fighting over a guy.

They were cute together, and after icecream parlour the hand in hand, it was obvious they were hitting it off as Jill would say. Adrian and I talked often, about little things like favourite colour and food, but we also delved into deeper topics, family life, friendships and so forth.

After getting to know him I realised his 'devil may care' facade was all an act, a way to hide his true feelings, because he was so much more complicated than he seemed to make himself out to be. It was good though, that he trusted me enough to drop that mask, I guess I did the same subconsciously.

In just over 5 days we were bantering like an old married couple. Jill said it was cute, I didn't know what to think. I commented on her and Eddie and she blushed, not realising how affectionate they were being.

So I think you could guess why I was so disappointed to go back home, I was just starting to live my life. Jill was the same, she didn't know whether she should call it off with Eddie or not. I guess a long distance relationship could be no harm for a short term.

Either way the trip home was quite, we chatted and talked but it was evident we didn't want it to end. We arrived back to school early on the following Monday. School was optional that day the principle told us. I was tired was hungry but school was school and I couldn't wait to get back to learning.

I declined her offer and started walked to my locker, getting a change of clothes out and headed to the change rooms, only to bump into someone halfway there. I looked up and gasped, "Hey Sage," Adrian smirked.

We-Will-Hold


End file.
